


A Knight to remember

by Impaxful



Series: The powerful and strange [4]
Category: Be More Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impaxful/pseuds/Impaxful
Summary: Jake is all alone in his apartment. When he goes to sleep, he has a very odd dream...





	A Knight to remember

Jake sighed as he opened the door to his hotel room. He was exhausted. Of course, he should of expected that, thats how he always came back after movie night, but he was still exhausted none the less. He threw his bag to the corner of the room, not bothering to unpack it, and plopped down on the surprisingly soft hotel bed. He melted into the pillow, about to let sleep take him, when all the thoughts came rushing at him. 'What was with Rich? Why did he and Micheal have to leave for such a long time? Why were they exchanging glances after words?' Jake laid up in bed, and ran a hand through his hair. He obviously was not getting any sleep at the moment, much to his annoyance. He stood up, and grabbed the remote. It was too quiet in there. He didn't care what show or commercial was on, he just liked the noise. Made him feel a little less lonely. 

He walked to the mini fridge, opening it to see if there was any left over food from last time he and Rich had gone out. All he had was some Chinese rice and a crab roll. Jake took them out and put them in a bowl together, then in the microwave. His stomach growled as he waited for the beep. "I know, I know. Stop complaining." He mumbled. He would never tell anyone that he just talked to his stomach, or to himself in general. It was just a habit he had picked up when he was alone in his parents old, empty house. The microwave dinged, snapping him out of his thoughts. He took it out, and ate it all in less than five minutes. 

After finishing up his 'meal', he grabbed his phone out of his bag. It was exploding with messages from Brooke, Chloe, and Rich. They were in a group chat. He threw his phone onto the bed, panicking slightly when it bounced, then landed on the edge. If it was a pretty crappy phone, he wouldn't be able to pay for another one for a long time if he broke it. He sighed, dropping his head. "If you fell, I would of murdered you." Jake glared at the phone as if it was a Squip. 

He heard he alarm on his phone go off, alerting him that it was time to take the meds for his legs. He looked to them, noticing the long scars that traveled down the back of them. He hated how they looked. Sometimes, he preferred to still have the casts on. He shook his head out of those thoughts and made his way to the bathroom and turned on the light. The pills weren't hard to find, as he had stowed them in front of everything else on the bathroom counter. He took the pill dry, then began to stare himself in the mirror. His mind immediately started to wander to the beginning of junior year. 

At the beginning of junior year, he searched for random girls to have sex with. At the beginning, he thought he was straight. He still had hope that his parents were coming back for him. He shook his head. This was why he hated being alone. He felt the medicine taking effect, becoming drowsy in a matter of minutes. He laid down on his bed, and let sleep overtake him. 

\--

First thing Jake realized, was that he was standing in a dark field that slowly had the sunrise coming over the horizon. Second, he was dreaming, and third, he was in armor. He thought he smelled the sent of smoke. This would of sent him into a panic if he hadn't known it was a dream. 'this is weird.' He thought to himself. It was him, but it wasn't. Like seeing through another persons eyes, but felt so familiar that it couldn't just be a dream.

"Please don't go! You'll die!" A boy who couldn't be older than him, gripped his arms. He was short, with black hair and brown eyes, which were welling up with tears. Jake thought he looked familiar, but couldn't place from where. Jake saw himself remove the other boys arms, and a fake reassuring smile.

"I have to. Don't worry, I'll come back." He put two hands on the others shoulders. "I couldn't abandon you." The boy looked down. He felt himself frowning.

"Here." He took something off his neck,he somehow knew it was a pendant, and placed it around the other boys neck. "I'm expecting you to give that back when I come home." He turned around to a man guiding a horse. "Take care of father for me." He grabbed the other boy in a hug and held tightly. Neither of them let go for a long time. Jake couldn't explain how much sadness he felt. It was like he lived this. But that was impossible...right? 

Jake got on the horse, giving the man who had guided it a few coins of silver, then turned and began to leave. Jake felt the tears slipping down his cheeks as the sun rose.

Before he knew it, he was at the top of a mountain, in front of a cave. He brandished his sword as he made his way in. The smoke was thick, and made him cough, but he didn't stop until he was face to face with a large, teal, sleeping dragon, and eggs, most of them broken but with one remaining. He felt himself gulp as he gripped his sword.

"You devil. I will rid you from this world!" He bright down the sword as the dragon opened its eyes. His sword didn't even pierce its scales as it broke. He felt his body heaving as the dragon stood on all four paws. It growled at him, then brought down a claw.

\--

Jakes eyes opened in his hotel room, sun shone through the drapes. He breathed heavily as he tried to figure out what that dream was about. He got up, and almost ran to the bathroom.

He sucked down at least a cups worth of water. He didn't stop until his shirt was soaked. "Just a dream..." He tried to steady his breathing. "Just a dream." He knew that was a lie, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. He knew it was much more than a dream. 

The door opened outside the room. He looked over and saw Christine walk in and sit on the bed. Her face was shocked, and somewhat terrified. Her hands were clenched around something. 

"Christine?" He walked in the room. The girl looked up. "What are you doing here?" 

She didn't say anything, instead she opened her hands to reveal the pendant from the dream. 

"It wasn't just a dream." He mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Any Critiques?


End file.
